Welcome to the Jungle
by Charlotte Sawyer
Summary: What if Red and Green teamed up? What if the Green king was someone different entirely, what if he was ex-HOMRA and still had his red aura as well as his green one? Rated T for some Violence, and some swearing.
1. What's Wrong? --Suoh Mikoto

Chapter 1: What's Wrong? -Suoh Mikoto

"Mikoto?" Yata Misaki whispered shyly verses her normal approach to everything, loud and energetic. Though most would see her as a "he" and not the shy girl she was behind the tough outside she put up as she lived in the streets for two years, with her old best friend at her back.

This approach worried me more than Fushimi's departure, because even though she opened up more to him and Izumo about everything including her real gender, she still hid a lot under big cheesy smiles and loud laughter with the others down stairs. "What's wrong." I make my voice comes across as my normal bored tone, as I approaches the now timid girl cigarette still between my lips

"I-" Tears well up in her eye, she continues to look at him as if that alone will portray how lost she is, before finally crying all together mumbling out an I don't know between sobs.

"Shh." I mumble sitting down near her pulling her close to me so I could rub her back to help her calm down from whatever's upset her.

After 20 minutes her shoulders are still slightly trembling beside me but she is no longer as worked up. "What can I do to help you with this, Yata?" I mumble beside her having started yet another cigarette with my left hand, the pack next to me almost all out.

Yata remains quiet long after her shoulders finally stopped shaking, "Hey Mikoto?" The hoarse whisper suddenly causes me to abandon all other thoughts instead focusing on the young girl.

"Yeah?" I ask after noticing she wasn't going to continue without some response on my part.

"If you don't mind talking about it, what was it like when you became king." Her glassy, hazel eyes bore holes into me with such an innocent question with stories I never want to tell. Her eyes had a look of pleading which even I couldn't withstand.

"For whatever reason it happened while I was asleep one night. It was normal enough for me to not dream, but when my aura came nightmares began flooding my senses and I had this feeling of dread and fear, that feeling felt as if it never go away. I don't know about the other kings but the nightmares never seem to leave me." I mumble trying to keep from scaring her, no 16 year old needs to hear about how every night they get worse and with every member comes a new nightmare of me losing them.

"But I want them gone." Her voice breaks as she hugs herself shrinking in, away from whatever's hurting her.

Through her tears, again I feel as if I was missing a piece, but her constant rocking and flinching away from my touch was making it hard to focus, so I tried the next thing, I just talked back. "Me too, but-" I start to answer her genuinely thinking she's had another nightmare of Fushimi leaving like she did the first few nights she started staying above the bar.

My voice must have trigger some sort of response as she quickly whips her head towards me pausing her rocking. Her eyes flash bright before returning to normal. And oh- "Yata." I whisper brokenly back to the terrified girl, quickly realizing the nightmares this time where more real, they were nightmares like mine, the nightmares that come with being a king. And Munakata said the red king's nightmares were the only ones that were bad.

Soon after hearing her name the broken girl forgot all walls she put up to keep herself a safe distance from others and clung to my side as if I'd disappear, a very real fear for the young 16 year old who now belonged to another clan.

Sitting there wrapped in my own thoughts I let Yata cry out all of it until there was nothing left, I let her cry herself to sleep, and I knew the nightmares were less when somebody was close by, but I also knew the dangers of that, but still I stayed slumped against the wall beside my door.

Normally in any other case I probably would have just gone to sleep as well, but this wasn't a normal situation, the first time I finally got to sleep I almost burned the place to the ground, Yata, well Yata might do something almost the same, in anycase I would stay awake to keep her grounded, and to wake her if it got to that point.

Near silent footsteps were being traced outside in the hall, the first signs of life, signs that Izumo had awoken for the day. "Hey Mikoto-" Izumo cracks the door open before walking in, glaring at the bed as if it ate me and caused my sudden disappearance.

A light chuckle escaped me."I'm over here." I mumble trying to keep from shifting too much to allow the 16 year old more rest.

Izumo whirls around fast enough were I would think he gave himself whiplash. Opening his mouth ready to speak,maybe even yell, but whatever it was it dies on his tongue as he watches the sleeping vanguard next to me. "Why is Yata in your room? And why are you on the floor?" Izumo whispers slowly approaching the both of us. "Did you even sleep?" Izumo forgets his previous volume opting for his normal tone, I guess it's obvious I haven't.

"No, I had more important things to do." I mumble quietly, wiping at my face. "I didn't want to wake her so I just let her stay in here, and well this is where she fell asleep, so there's that."

Izumo crouches down so his whispering can be quieter in the already quiet room. "Nightmares about Fushimi again?"

I slowly shake my head, "Nightmares, yes. About Fushimi, maybe at one point, but this is a little worse." I remove my eyes off of my sleeping charge, "These are nightmares like mine. At least that's what I picked up from Yata last night, Anna can confirm my theory," I sigh, stiff all over.

"What theory? And it's hard to believe any nightmare is as bad as that." Izumo stands up again, probably already sore from the awkward position he was in.

"All nightmares can be as bad, they are just what that person's level of bad is." I glance at my vanguard once more, "It was enough to make her cry herself back to sleep, Izumo."

"I don't remember anything being that bad." He mumbled more to himself.

"I think it was a mix of the fear from the nightmares and the guilt of the realization what they meant that scared her." Looking into my seconds eyes, my bestfriend for years. "It made her a king. That's my theory."

"How sure... How sure are you?" Izumo questions my idea's looking skeptically, and afraid at the idea I was right.

"I'm praying I'm wrong, and that Anna can tell me I'm wrong." Looking back away from him towards the door that leads into Anna's room. "I have never wanted to be so wrong before, Izumo, not after seeing what it did to her."

"I'll go wake Anna."


	2. What does THIS mean? --Kusanagi Izumo

Chapter 2: What does THIS mean? -Kusanagi Izumo

After Anna's inspection of her aura we were all sullen.

Finally after moving her to Mikoto's bed without rising her the three of us moved to the far end of the room. None of us can talk. It was hard enough on HOMRA when Fushimi left, almost everyone down stairs was terrified Yata would leave as well, they were spiteful and put distance between them. Though It was pointless Yata had ingrained herself into the group unlike Fushimi, she wanted to be there, and she fit in with them well.

"What are we going to do? What does any of THIS even mean?" I gesture around frustrated, this could end really badly we could lose her indefinitely.

"Mikoto." Anna pulls on the man's sleeve before pointing over to Yata whose Aura started to act up arcing around her body for the first time.

"Shit." He mumbles taking quick strides toward the girl his own Aura surrounding him to protect himself from the Electric current that was growing. Reaching the bed he pulled the young girl into his arms ignoring both their aura's.

"Pretty." Anna mumbles looking through one of her marbles as the green lightning begins to subside. After it leaves altogether, Mikoto drops his own. "Your red seems to calm Yata's green when it affects the red that's still there." Anna mumbles as she goes to cross the room I quickly grab her.

"Oh no you don't." I stop Anna, "Even if what you say is true, a new King is not in control of their aura's when they sleep, it usually ends badly. If you ever see Yata sleeping and that happen, you leave, she'd feel really badly if you were hurt." I say facing Anna, crouched down at her eye level.

"Kusanagi's right Anna." Mikoto's voice mumbles. "but this one time I'll let you. Just stay close so I can cast my Aura over you alright. Izumo come over here as well, we have things that need to be figured out."Mikoto waves us both over. I know with his Aura we'll be fine, but will he?

Approaching him either way both Anna and I take a seat near him on the bed. But sometime in the endless silence Anna decides sleep would be better, laying in the spot Yata had been moments earlier.

"Izumo, what are we going to do?" Mikoto mumbles leaning against the headboard. "I'm not kicking her out but Jungle needs there king." His tired eyes lock on mine, they look more lost than when he became king.

"So let's offer Yata and Alliance, and have both clans on the same side. To keep Jungle under cover since they've been in hiding for a while now, why don't we just keep her king status a secret between the two and "Initiate" in the Jungle members she takes and just keep functioning as we have been, We'll get Jungle there own base besides here, and Yata will have to give the orders to them so she really will be like the third in command that we both see her as." I offer staring at the ever still sleeping girl. "They would get the Tattoo, and maybe we can talk Yata into creating a Tattoo for them so that they are still separate." I mumble the last bit more to myself than to Mikoto.

"It's an idea. But we can't force Jungle to become HOMRA even to just the public's eye." Mikoto sighed, "No matter what, even if it's the best idea."

"Well then it's a good thing it's up to Yata, if she says it they will, but I have a feeling she will break her clan up into two if it came down to it, part here and part there, both happy and under her command." I offer. "We know Yata, she will do anything for HOMRA, and this new clan that will be hers, I'm sure she will want to protect just as fiercely."

"I guess you have a point." Mikoto mumbled again shifting against the headboard.

"Once Yata's up, I take it we won't be seeing you for the rest of the day." I ask laughing at the man who sleeps all the time, exhausted from the lack of his usuals 18 hours of rest.

"No, you will, there's a lot that needs to be taken care of." Mikoto replied in a grumble.

"Speak of the devil and the devil rises." I mumble watching Yata begin to stir, "Or is it speak of the devil and he shall come? Oh what ever, you get my point." I grumble as Mikoto begins to laugh lightly at my expense.

"Morning sleepy head." Mikoto mumbles to the still out of it Yata.

"Ahh." Yata yells scrambling out of Mikoto's lap, "I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized frantically.

"It's fine, Yata, a lot happened you're fine." He assures her even though he's still laughing at the both of us, that ass.

Opting to ignore the pain in the ass best friend of mine in favor of the young vanguard who just had the worst case of identity theft that can happen. "How are you feeling, Yata?"

"I'm alright I guess." She mumbled looking over at Anna, "I didn't just dream it did I?" She asks looking towards Mikoto who just finished laughing. "Anna saw it right? It's there right?" She asks hugging herself.

"Yata, come here." Mikoto beckons the girl back to his side. And much to her panic she still slowly crawls back to sit next to him. Mikoto reaches out to rub her back, "Just because you're a king doesn't mean I'm making you leave HOMRA. This is your home don't forget that. Kusanagi even has a few idea's if you want to hear them." Mikoto sighed, "Even I don't know what all this means, but between the four of us and the rest of the clan, we'll figure something out, alright?"

"Okay." Yata squeaks. My attention ripped off of Mikoto to the younger occupant of the conversation who has tears pooling in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispers quickly hugging him and myself. "Kusanagi, I'd like to hear your ideas." Yata shies away from the two of us in choice of sitting closer to the still slumbering Anna.

"Well Yata, how would you feel about an alliance between the two clans, as King it would be your job and decision to make." Yata looked at both me and Mikoto with wide doe eyes at the prospect of not leaving HOMRA indefinitely. "I also figured since Jungle still is keeping a low profile, instead of making your king status known we would let you and Jungle be members be in HOMRA, minus actually being apart of the red clan, it would help you hide out here and still be a part of home. We would still buy you a place for your headquarters and you'd still have control over any Jungle members. Though they would get the HOMRA Tattoo, but I figured you could also come up with one for Jungle to set them apart from HOMRA to show they are Jungle." I finish. "I know it's not-" I didn't get to finish putting down the idea before I had a lapful of Yata hugging me as tightly as she could, which is to say it was hard to breath.

"Thank you." She whispered finally letting go and doing the same to Mikoto. "If you're okay with this Mikoto, I think I have an Idea to get my clansman who still want to be apart of Jungle." Yata muttered.

"Yata, I'm okay with just about anything, but I think you should talk to the others about this first. Even if I say yes, they are still your Family and deserve to know." Mikoto mumbled to the girl who had now calmed down greatly.

"I know, besides I still need to do some research finding Jungles Network." Yata mumble in her normal defensive tone.

"Network?" I asked her, what is she talking about.

"Yeah their Network, I remember last year when we had that run in with a few greens, I followed them for a while after hearing something interesting, apparently they don't meet up with their king often, they get everything through a network that can be reached through a PDA app or site online. It has all their objectives and jobs the Green king wants handled." Yata proclaimed proudly at her memory, "if I can find it and access the administrative protocols, I should be able to take over the entire network notifying them that I am the new green king and if they want to join they have to find me in 48 hours. Though that would be to easy to find me if I gave out my name, so I'll leave it cryptic and if they can find me then that's good enough, right?" Yata mumbled the last bit thinking out loud.

"Well you certainly have a good plan." Mikoto laughed. "But let's just start with..." He paused grabbing Yata's wrist with her watch still on it, "Lunch, yeah?"

"What it's that late already." I cry taking out my PDA seeing that it is indeed afternoon. "I have to go unlock the door the others should be here soon." I run out the door to the front unlocking everything and quickly opening up the bar and kitchen knowing the others would all be hungry.

"Kusanagi, can I have my usual?" Yata asked batting her eyelashes like she does when ever it's just the four of us to get anything from Mikoto and I.

"Fine!" I sigh knowing I was going to give her it to begin with. "Here toast and eggs with ketchup." I offer her as I walk back out of the kitchen setting three plates down in front of my housemates, if that's what you can call them.

"Thanks!" Yata exclaimed before digging in and eating.

"Hey Kusanagi, can I get a glass of water and some toast." Rikio came in probably hungrier than that, but still hungover from the night before even if he is underage.

"Sure thing Rikio, but maybe you should learn to cook yourself, this isn't a breakfast kitchen. I mumble going into the back making him eggs and toast like I did Yata.

"No, get your own!" Yata yelled pushing Rikio away with one of her legs as she ate her breakfast.

"But Yata." Rikio whined.

"Here, don't think about it and just eat." I tell the blond setting down eggs and apple juice. Looking around the bar I see everyone's gathered and already settled in with whatever food they brought with them.

"Yata." Mikoto mumbled pushing the young girl to stand once she was done eating. "It's now or never." He sighed turning around on his stool. With the young Anna whom still looked to tired to be awake, but then again, how much sleep did she get at the facility they had kept her in.

"Umm..." Yata began with all eyes on her, "I guess I'll just come out and say it." Yata glanced at Mikoto for help. Sighing in defeat, Yata allowed her new green aura to flare about her with little effort, much like she did the first time she used her red, her body already adjusted to the green. "I'm the new Green King."


	3. Welcome to The Jungle --Yata Misaki

Before I give you chapter 3 I'd like to say thank you to my guest reviewer, I appreciate the support and I hope I won't let you down. I have been working on chapter three, it's just it's a significantly longer chapter than the previous two for a couple of reasons. But here you are.

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle -Yata Misaki

After all the questions died down about how it all happened the others all quickly accepted that this was out of my hands.

"So what does this all mean?" Rikio asked gulping down more Apple Juice, "Are you leaving HOMRA?" The atmosphere in the room was sullen and I didn't like it at all.

"Not necessarily." I respond from my now newly reclaimed stool. "Kusanagi came up with a pretty good solution, but I wanted to run it by you, Mikoto thinks it could work and so do I but you know." I scratched the back of my head hoping for some help because this was tough, what if they didn't like the idea.

"My idea was to ally both Clans and have Jungle in here under the guise they are apart of HOMRA and just leave Yata's status a secret, no more problems from the others and no more ammunition for Fushimi when the fact he left is brought up." Kusanagi offers from behind me where he was cleaning glasses, again.

"That could work, but how will others actually buy they are apart of homra?" Eric asks walking over towards us, the only other member of HOMRA that knows I'm a girl.

"They'll get the Tattoo and will travel with one of the actual members if they want, and hopefully we can keep them from exposing their aura's and if they do well then Blue will thing Jungle is just messing with HOMRA again, and ignore it." Kusanagi offered again. "It's not like it's fool proof, but it's a start. "And we figured that Jungle could get there own tattoos as well to set them apart if that's how Yata wants things to be done."

"I say let's try it." Rikio and Dewa spoke simultaneously.

"Same, no reason to lose Yata. Thought the Command chain will be a bit fucked for a while." Yu commented from the corner of the bar.

"Why's that?" Eric questioned, "Yata already was the third strongest in a fight with his aura, that's why he was Vanguard for us. He just needs to act as third in command and will give Mikoto's orders to the Jungle members if he needs to, and agrees with Mikoto. It will be like he's in two clans, but still has authority over his clan's actions, say Mikoto gets in trouble with the blues, Yata could have jungle stay down and help us by himself or have them help as well. No?" Eric pointed out different ways Jungle could function inside HOMRA.

"I suppose." Tatara spoke from where he sat beside Mikoto at the bar hand on his chin. "Let's do this, we are HOMRA we'll adjust, besides it's not really HOMRA without our Vanguard. Though it will be weird not seeing his red flames while he rides his skateboard." Tatara laughed at the last bit.

A course of yeahs went through the others, it seems I'm still a member in the end. I grin. "Who said I don't still have the red?" I asked pulling up the Familiar warmth that's been there since I first shook Mikoto's hand the first day. Blowing a raspberry I laughed at all their faces. "Anna may have mentioned I still had it, It's nice to know it's true." I say turning back around in my chair dropping the flames.

"It's so pretty." Anna mumbled, "Can't wait for it to settle to see what the become when they finally sync." She yawns turning into Mikoto's lap playing with one of her Marbles.

After many more rounds of useless talk having Jungle been dropped as real customers began drifting in.

"Hey Mikoto, can we talk?" I mumble. Looking to my former King. "You know about the initiation test." I clarify.

"Sure, why don't we go upstairs where there's less noise." He offers.

"Okay, than I can start on finding Jungle's Network." I respond before standing up and stretching.

"We'll be back, just going to go figure a few things out." Mikoto tells Anna as he sets her down on her own stool.

Following Mikoto Up stairs I stop by the room I've claimed as my own after losing my apartment to bad memories of my old roommate. Going in I grab my laptop before going to Mikoto's room where I spent most of my morning.

He was already sprawled over his bed. "So what do you want to know?" Mikoto asked shoving a cigarette in his mouth lighting it off his aura alone.

"Kusanagi mentioned the tattoo's but they appeared when we joined HOMRA and passed the initiation. So my clan would actually need to get the Tattoo's or I'd have to incorporate them in my aura, and I already was thinking of a way to give jungle a similar thing to set them apart, and I'm just curious on how you went about it is all." I mumble opening up my laptop logging in.

"Yata stop mumbling, it's fine it's just the two of us nothing to be embarrassed about, I was new to being a king as well you know." Mikoto laughed a little, "And I guess when I did the aura transfer I told my aura what I wanted such as those with good intentions and who wouldn't harm HOMRA's current members and such, but I wanted a sign more than just not being burnt so I focused on what I wanted to show up. That's how we got the mark, I remember drawing it once, and HMR came because of Kusanagi, I guess I was thinking about the Bar, and then it just happened. It's tricky but the first time is the only time you need to worry about it, the other times your aura will already know." He explained.

I hum in acknowledgement, "That makes some sense. I'll just have to remember that part when I enter them in, but I also want to add my own mark as Jungle." I mumble ignoring the scrolling search my software was doing for everything Jungle related, instead pulling up a drawing app. Pulling out my stylist I used the touch screen to draw an infinity symbol in a dark forest green,I traced it multiple times in a few shades similar before adding a few leaves on it. Inside the right side I wrote JADE. "The Jade in the Jungle." I mused looking at my little doodle I had been working on.

"Looks good." Mikoto spoke from beside me where he moved to sit. "Explain it."

"Why, it's just-"

"I told you why I came up with mine, explain yours." Mikoto said cutting me off, "It will help you decide what Jungle is to you."

"Well I guess when I think about any forest area I remember how no matter what sort of disaster hits it, the old seeds sitting on the ground will regrow the entire forest over time so I used an infinity symbol, and because we're Jungle I guess I decided on making it out of vines with a few leaves to show that we are strong and forever. The Jade came from a stupid Idea of mine, so there's not much explaining on that." I shy away at the end knowing it would sound really stupid.

"Explain it to me anyways." Mikoto urged me before falling back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"The Clan's going to be hidden, kind of like a jade can be hidden in the jungle, it's really hard to find, you know." I feel my face heat up at my own embarrassment. "I know it's stupid, but it's what I thought of I guess."

"It's not actually stupid Yata, that entire symbol tells me exactly what you want for you clan, and I can't think of a better leader to get to where you want to go." Mikoto spoke, "When I made HOMRA my goal was to make a home, a place for others to feel they belonged, without Tatara or Izumo I would have been lost. Now tell me why would you actually incorporate HOMRA's symbol into it instead of just giving them temporary tattoo's?"

"Eep." I squeak, I forgot to ask if it was okay. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask if it was okay." I bow my head for a moment. "I just, I really like the idea of being able to help them have a home like I found in HOMRA, a place to belong, they will have more than one home, and I know the others will welcome either way and that they would be family without it, it's just something I found a comfort I guess, because a tree can set up roots anywhere, and this is where my roots started, you know." My blush intensified, "But if you don't want me-"

"I like it, Yata, it's a good idea." Mikoto smiles at me when I turn to see his resting form.

"So your clan is Jungle, what will you use as your saying, the blues is 'because our cause is just' or whatever, and ours is 'no blood, no bone, no ash.' what will yours be?"

"I... I'm not sure, We're the Jade in the Jungle, so we don't really speak we stay in silence only to gleam when one's eye catches a small glimpse, so I figured we wouldn't really have one other than maybe saying we are the jade of the jungle." I offer.

"Not bad-" _Ding_ My computer cuts Mikoto off momentarily, "What was that?" He asked before sitting up again looking at my screen.

"My software I had running looking for all Jungle activity finally finished it's search, I was right on it being a network, but I didn't quite imagine it being this big." I murmur looking at the 2000+ hits within the Network under the administration of J.U.N.G.L.E.

"Is that a lot?" Mikoto asks as I scroll through my pages before clicking into one tab.

"Yeah, it's saying I have like 400 Clansman, but it looks like only 50 or so actually have a connection to the old king." I look over at him, "They left the site public to gain more information from anyone who opens it."

"Why don't I ever make you do the online searches that need to be taken care of, I always leave it up to the others." Mikoto grumbles, "That would have taken them all day, and you did it in what, 20 minutes."

"Uh, sorry, I thought I told you guys I use to hack into everything with Fushimi, though I usually let him do all the work, because I was lazy, I still have it." I pause, "Maybe that's one of the reasons the slate picked me, I always did love technology."

"No you never mentioned it." Mikoto sighed, "What now."

"Now I piss off everyone I guess."

"How are you going to do that?" Mikoto asks me with one raised eyebrow lighter paused half way on the way up to his cigarette.

"I'm going to 'delete' everything and leave them with one message, I suppose." I say Yawning. "Though I think I'm going to nap first, and handle everything in the morning." I snap my laptop shut, before falling back onto his bed already half asleep, "So...Sorry, so tired." I mutter in between a yawn suddenly hit with waves of exhaustion, My eyes begin to close in time for me to hear Mikoto laughing beside me.

"Now you have the right idea." His voice mumbles moving me so I'm under the covers. "Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

Darkness descended on me carrying me away into sleep swiftly.

 _Green lightning violently arced around me rising higher, making it hard to breath. But why would it be hard to breath, Lightning's my element now isn't it?_

 _Looking down towards my chest where a new pain originated from a hand holding a dagger which pierced my lungs greeted me, slowly my hands fumbled to grab onto the hand._

" _Why-" I choked out coughing up blood, that's why I can't breath. My eyes widen as I begin feeling as if I'm being detached from my body floating away before a feeling of falling took over me._

 _thump_ I land on the ground with a grown. I never fall out of bed, ever since I was on the streets I sleep in the same spot without moving, since I use to sleep on thin ledge where I could easily fall. So how did I fall out of bed.

"Oh my god!" A voice to my right Wheezed through heavy laughter, "Anna, go grab Mikoto!" Kusanagi said to the little giggling girl. "Yata-" the voice came again, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think." I mumble still hurting, not wanting to move at all. "Why is it so dark?"

Light footsteps track up the stairs into the room, "Izumo what is it- Where's Yata?" Mikoto's voice registers in the back of my mind.

"I'm right here." I grumble, "And will somebody tell me why it's so dark?"

"Izumo, how did Yata get under the bed?" Mikoto asked trying to stifle his laughter, wait did he just say-

"Fuckers!" I yell, "God damn I hate my life!"

"She phased through the bed didn't she." Mikoto finally couldn't hold back his laugh as Izumo wheezed out a yes. Footsteps approach the bed before stopping. How did I miss the vibrations when they were walking earlier. "Yata." Mikoto called lifting up the blankets that were blocking all sources of light. "Can you move?" He wasn't laughing persay but his eyes shone with it.

"Yeah, just fucking hit my right side when I fell, it's regaining feeling but this sucks, I need to put padding under my bed in case this happens." I mumble crawling towards him. "This really fucking sucks!" I cry once I'm free to sit up. "So do the fucking nightmares! Tell me how I can keep this from happening to me."

"All that you can do is wait, once the aura settles you should be fine." Mikoto offers me a hand to stand up. "For now it might be better to practice with it, get it more accustomed to your body, and your red aura. so use them both okay?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." I grumble, "What time is it?" I ask noticing my watch was off.

"It's 12:30, you hungry?" Kusanagi offered.

"What, I slept that long. I ask dropping down on the bed, "I'm tuning into Mikoto." I cry.

"Hey what's wrong with being me?" Mikoto asked offended. "And I don't actually think so, I remember talking to some of the other kings, because of the aura that's granted to kings they tend to sleep a lot in the first few days, you should be back to normal tomorrow."

"Fuck that shit, I have things to do, sleep can wait." I grumble, "Where's my laptop?" I ask looking for the distraction I needed.

"Down stairs at the bar, I was using it to see what you found on Jungle after Mikoto saw me searching for it, I would still be looking but you kind of fell out bed." Kusanagi snickered, "And you will never be as bad as Mikoto when it comes to sleeping he said pointing to the man who had already fallen asleep on the bed behind where I was sitting.

"Good, I was worried all kings became lazy." I mumbled, "Let's go eat food and screw with my the old Jungle." I begin walking down the stairs, "Hey Kusanagi, can I get my usual."

"Sure, I'll put it on you tab." I heard Kusanagi's grin in his words.

"You mean Mikoto's tab right?" I ask sweetly. "He promised me breakfast last night." I grin evilly knowing I was going to get breakfast for free.

"Yeah sure, as long as it gets paid." Kusanagi waves at me as he heads into the kitchen.

Sitting at the bar, I turn around my laptop before opening another one of my many softwares. "So what are you doing." Kusanagi asked suddenly appearing next to me with a plate of toast eggs and a side of ketchup, my favorite.

"I'm using three cloaking softwares to cover up my presence as I go into the network administrative outlook on Jungles network and delete everything's files with the permanent delete that's installed and leaving them a nice pretty message." I say shoving a fork full of eggs and ketchup into my mouth.

"So lady like." Kusanagi mumbles under his breath. "Why three cloaking devices?" He asks settling in a stool next to me instead of going behind the counter to clean glasses.

"With three I can get everything done before the administration tries to boot me, and no one with any knowledge of technical networking can trace it back to me, if they could that would be no fun." I continue alternating between a bite of food and typing, "Fushimi only every used one, but he got away with it by being quick and only doing it to plant a bug this is a little more complex." I say recalling the times Fushimi and I messed with other networks that functioned a lot like this one.

"Hmm, so what are you planning." Kusanagi rested his head on his palm studying my profile.

"This."I spin the laptop towards him already finished with the protocols and cloaking devices leaving behind one small neat message.

JUNGLE

" _Hello as of this moment none of you are members of the green clan,_

 _I am the new king, and do not wish to control Jungle the way my predecessor did,_

 _if you wish to join me, find the Jade in the Jungle, if you can do that I will shake your hand welcoming you to the JUNGLE._

 _This app will no longer serve as a Clan communication._

 _You have 24 hours go._

 _-The Green King"_

"Jade in the Jungle?" Kusanagi asked looking up over the laptop.

"Well yeah." I mumble, "I explained it to Mikoto last night, but if Jungles hiding out were like a jade in the Jungle, hard to find only seen in glimpses from the corner of your eye." I say quickly finishing my food. "I'm going to go hid out somewhere, and wait. If you guys need me, just call, alright?"

"Alright, be careful, Yata, the Jungle is a dangerous place." Kusanagi warned as I left.

"Don't worry, I am going to be king of the jungle." I say pumping my fist in the air before leaving.

"Hey Yata, wait up." Tatara Yelled following me out of the bar. "Mind if I tag along, I mean I filmed HOMRA's initiations, why not Jungles too, you know?" He asked showing his camera.

"Naw, you can come. Might need some company. Who knows how many will pass my test." I say dragging Tatara with me, first things first we need to hid in plain sight so we need to change and look like civilians." I mumble.

"Oh, You could dress up like a girl, if anyone thinks there kings HOMRA, they won't be looking for a girl." Tatara offers, "Besides I never see you in your own element."

"Fuck that this is my element, Though dressing like a girl ain't a bad idea." I muse, "But I have a better one." I laugh at Tatara's face.

"But." Tatara sputtered.

"You didn't think I was going to actually wear anything remotely different than I like?" I laugh, this needs to be perfect, I thought it would take longer, but with your help it will take half as long." I grin.

"Can you take this to the board shop where we got mine?" I ask tatara handing him a folded drawing, "Heres some cash, just tell him it's important I get it soon." I smile before jogging away, "I'll send you a message on where to meet me, okay?"

"Yata!" Tatara yelled after me as I made it farther away, hidden in a crowd. Just need to lure out anyone who wants to be apart of jungle.

Running to a Cafe on the west side of the city I set off a ping signal in the network before continuing this in an odd pattern, meeting with Tatara five hours later in an old skate park.

"Yata there you are, you had me worried I've been here for like-" Tatara paused looking at his watch, "Three hours!" The boy exclaimed.

"Shut up would you, I had things I needed to do." I grumbled. "Did you get what I asked for? I asked quickly.

"Yeah, it looks wicked, how are you going to lure people here with that though, if no one in jungle is here at this almost empty skatepark, how will the word get out?" Tatara asked.

"I took care of that, just one more thing to do." I grin taking my new board from Tatara that I had him get.

"What's that? And what do you mean you took care of it?" Tatara asked me in frustration.

"Test out my board of course!" I exclaim grabbing the newly aquired board I sent Tatara to fetch before clicking my watch to release pings as I jumped in the bowl to ride in a quick x formation before turning the pinger off and just having a little fun.

Nearly 10 minutes later, I decide to join tatara where he's filming with a yawn. Exhaustion like the night before dropping down on me. Though I knew to ignore it the best I could

"Now will you tell me your plan?" Tatara asked closing his camera.

"Well I told them to find the jade in the jungle, and if they are smart enough they will be able to easily and they will just have to shake my hand." I mumble leaning against him. "Here did you bring your PDA?" I ask already knowing he did.

"Yeah." Tatara said pulling it out handing it to me, "I must say the green flames surrounding the word Jaded was cool, especially with the d at the end being burned up, it seems perfect. Very subtil." Tatara said holding my board.

"I can teach you if you want today." I mumble playing on his PDA. I pulled up the network remotely before rewinding to about 5 hours ago, "After I left I used my watch to send ping addresses of my location slightly guarded, when someone who has basic knowledge of hacking pulls up the chart they will start by sing what it looks like in a code and then maybe a map." I point to the random fluxes on the screen. "Putting it on a map and layering each ping to stay one it goes off." I mumble doing what I'm talking about. "And here we have it." I said zooming into an overview of the city.

"Jade X" Tatara read, "that's right..."

"Here, yup." I grin, "Now we just have to wait."

"That's not actually a bad plan. And It's not to crowded." Tatara muttered still looking at his PDA.

"For now, in about an hour this place will be filled with skaters to help us blend." I grin, so only the ones who really want in can come.

"Really, but this place looks so dead and unused." Tatara mumbles looking around at the worn down Skatepark.

I grin thinking back to when I first came here, "That's not from no uses, Tatara, that's from overuse if there's even such a thing." I grin dropping my HOMRA board and the new one on the Pavement. "Let's get you standing on a board okay?"

For the rest of the day Tatara and I played around in the skatepark with lots of other kids, each helping Tatara glide around on my HOMRA board. I had three clansman so far, and that was pretty cool to me. I felt a pair of eyes scanning over the crowed. Not to spook them I decide to drop my board and skate over to where Tatara is with a guy from my past. I flip my board flashing the new decal on the way before interrupting Tatara.

"Sorry Skittles, I'm stealing back Tatara." I grin gently pulling him behind me to guide him in not falling. "You know I don't think you'll ever quite get the whole trick part, but your doing really well with riding it and balancing so far." I offer him a soft smile.

"I just need practice is all, besides HOMRA only needs one skateboarding wielding idiot." Tatara pokes fun at me.

"Oh shut up!" I exclaim gently stopping him by our stuff.

"We got another one than?" He whispered seeing as I did this the other five times.

"Yup he's been watching for a while, he might wait until the others clear out so I figured we'd chill over here for a while." I speak quietly, "You know incase he decides to join us sooner." I mumble.

"Cool than can I film for a bit, thats is awesome, there not as good at you, but it's still cool." Tatara rambled.

"Sure thing, just stay close alright." I tell him, not to worried with these guys, they're all really nice.

"Yo, Yata." Skittles familiar voice came closer.

I grinned up at the six foot four man. "Hey Skittles. Thanks for helping Tatara."

"It's not a problem, though I don't think tricks would be a good idea for a while." The man sat down by my feet. "How is everything, I haven't heard much from you, or Saruhiko for a while now."

"The Monkey and I aren't on such good terms anymore. Otherwise I've been alright. Made some good friends, and now I have a place to call my own so it's okay." My smile drops a little in the beginning.

"Sorry about Saru, I knew you were close."

"It's alright, Ren, I mean it. You still addicted to Skittles?" I questioned him.

"Not as bad anymore, but I still eat them a lot if that's what you mean." Ren pulled out a bag of the colorful treats as proof. "Only one of these a day, no jumbo bags any more."

I laugh at his comment. "Wow." I wheeze, "Such restraint." I grin.

"Anyways, me and the guys are going to be taking off now, come by tomorrow again, it would be nice if Rin and Karin could see you." Ren asked me, as he mentioned his sisters.

"Sure thing, Tatara's probably coming again though." I offer him my hand to help him up.

"Thanks man." He grins grabbing the offered hand. Hefting him up I give him a quick hug.

"Alright guys let's get out of here!" He calls to the others. Who quickly came and said their goodbyes to Tatara and I, soon it was just the two of us left, but still I felt the eyes from earlier.

"Hey Yata, I think he left." Tatara said closing his camera.

"Naw he's in the tree up there." I point to the boy from earlier finally locating him. "You know I've seen you a lot today, you going to come out and talk to me, I'm a curious being." I call over to them.

"Your good, Yata right?" The boy drops down, he stands up his thin framed glasses, and straightening his shoulder bag. He looked about my age standing at at least five foot nine. wearing normal blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Yup, but it's only polite to offer your name up as well." I grin at him.

"Ken Nishiki." He offered still standing a safe distance from me when he stops. "So you're the new Green king? Can't really tell. You don't seem like a king." He mutters.

"You weren't apart of the old Green clan were you?" I asked politely over hearing his muttering.

Silence came between us before he released a long sigh. "No, I want I didn't agree with how they did things. Though the power looked cool, I didn't want to lose myself and beliefs to those people, I want a place to belong, but not at that cost." The boy, Nishiki, offered up.

"So why do you want to join now?" I ask glancing over at Tatara who is positioned on my right a step ahead of me filming us quietly.

"When I saw your message I was curious, everything that had taken over Jungle and made the lower clansman desperate, was wiped clean, no Jungle points no members, and they lost their power that came with it to. The way you went about it struck me as odd, but it didn't seem threatening like I got when I read the past 'kings' messages." Nishiki air quotes the word King like he's still doubting it. "I don't want to join some cult, but I want to know what gives you the right to control other people's lives, what are you going to force these people to do." He demanded getting angry for the first time we started talking.

"Nothing." I declare making eye contact with him, "I'm not going to be forcing them to do anything, the past green king isn't how every kings like, it's not how I am. I state, or how The red king, nor blue king, are. Kings are the source of the clan aura's chosen by the Dresden Slate, it's not like they choose it or something like that." I offer offended at his accusation.

"What I want for my clan is something quite similar to what I found with my former king in the red clan." I tell him seriously. "I want to make a home for people like me, but I also want to welcome them into my already existing home. I want to be able to help protect those who can't protect themselves. I don't want to control anyone, I want to be able to trust the people in my clan with my life, and hope that they trust me with theirs. I don't want slaves who will just go out and die for me, nor do I want clansman who go out to commit murder for me. There are somethings as King that I have to do, like official orders, if someone provokes you and I tell you to stand down, you will, it's not something you can get away with, King and clansman should be connected by trust not by greed of power. I've already met people like that and we don't get along."

"Trust huh?" Nishiki asks looking at me.

"Yeah Trust." I state again.

"What happens if I decide I want to join."

"Are you brave enough to shake my hand and take the mars of both my clan and my kings clan? Are you brave enough to forget all doubt and trust that I will protect you? Can you ally yourself to me, and the red clan, to Jungle and HOMRA?" I ask him seriously.

"I think I can." He states, "What are the marks?" He asks quietly.

"One is the jungle mark which is an infinity sign made out of vines with the word Jade inscribed in the side, the other looks like this." I offer tugging down my shirt a little bit exposing my HOMRA tattoo.

"How will I know if I'm your clansman after just shaking your hand?" Nishiki asks again. I see slight fear creeping into his eyes.

"The marks will show up or you will get a small shock from my aura. If you get the shock it rejects you, either because you have immoral reasons or plan to uses it in ways that I cannot allow. I will not let anyone abuse it's power." I state firmly before softening, "Ken Nishiki, I believe it will accept you with all that I've seen, but you still doubt yourself as well as my status as king. I can only offer you one chance, are you going to take it." I ask him calmly.

"One more question?" Nishiki mumbles, "What's it like in your clan? HOMRA right?"

"It's nice they accepted me really quickly into their lives, and I'm third in command there. My clan will follow directly under me, but will still act as HOMRA to the public, because I don't want any unwanted attention on them, I don't want the old green clan coming after them." I sigh, it's one of my biggest fears.

"Can I, can I shake your hand now?" Nishiki asks dropping his bag approaching me.

"If you're brave enough." I let the green lightning come to the surface of my hand with the green aura pulsing Nishiki stops and stares at it in awe. "This it what I can offer you Nishiki, I can offer you a home, a family, and my protection. I just ask for your loyalty and trust." I mutter quietly.

"I want that." Nishiki mutters meeting my eyes before taking my hand covered in green. The aura quickly spreads over his skin. After 30 seconds I drop it.

"Did it work?" Nishiki asked pulling down the collar of his shirt to check for the HOMRA tattoo. "It didn't but I didn't feel-"

"Check your right wrist." I offer knowing the Jungle mark will be there.

"It's the Jungle mark, but what about the HOMRA tattoo, it didn't show up." Nishiki's eyes show fear that it rejected him some how still.

"That mark goes anywhere, mine is here tatara's is on his inner arm." I say motioning to Tatara who was closing his camera.

"Oh thank god." He whispers.

"Hey Nishiki." I grin at the man, "Welcome to the Jungle."

"Thanks." He pauses before adding onto his Thank you, "King."

"Meet me at HOMRA, it's a bar across town at 7 AM in two days. If you need a place to stay until then, I can set you up in a hotel room until I can find you a closer apartment. As long as that's alright with you." I offer.

"Sure. Thanks Yata." He mumbles going to grab his bag, "I have a place for now, I'll see you in two days." Nishiki turns away after waving goodbye.

"I like him, I think he will be your Second, though it seems your clan isn't going to be much use in a fight." Tatara offers handing me all my things.

"And you are." I ask him laughing at his face as he opens and closes his mouth without response. Let's go home, after all I have a favor to ask Kusanagi." I yawn, "And I'm fucking tired, again!" I yell as Tatara giggles.


End file.
